Test of Faith
by Deaththing
Summary: mulder and scully need help from two new agents can they help them. read and find out please R and R a fic by me and The X Filer


We own nothing but the story and idea

Test of Faith

**By**

**Xfiles-Death**

**&**

**The X-filer**

Their car skidded sideways as Scully lost traction, Mulder saw the tree coming fast towards the passenger side door

"Scully!!" everything seemed like it was in slow motion, Mulder thought he heard Scully scream, he tried to look sideways but was paralysed by the deafening sound of crumbling metal and shattering glass, he felt the force throw him forward, his head hit the dash board hard then it propelled backwards slamming against the head rest, glass rained down around him, smoke filled the air then everything went black

"Mulder?" Scullys voice was barely a whisper, she turned her aching head, pain erupted throughout her neck and down her shoulders, she inhaled sharply, her eyes squinted through the smoke as she caught a glimpse of Mulder, he was slumped in the seat, blood running down his cheek, the metal had buckled around him, pinning him down "Mulder?" she managed to raise her hand, she reached and stroked his cheek, his skin was icy cold under her fingers "Mulder?" suddenly a bright light illuminated the car blinding Scully, her hand dropped like lead as darkness rained in around her

**2 days later**

"I think she's coming out of it"

"Stop that or you'll break something" Scully's eyes flickered open, she could hear familiar voices as her vision came into focus, the Lone Gunmen and Skinner were standing around

"Wh… Where…" She tried sit up, tried to speak but her body throbbed as Skinner laid his hand on her leg to calm her

"Agent Scully, it's ok your in the hospital" Scully relaxed a bit, she glanced around to see everyone but…

"Mulder, where's Mulder" she whispered, the Gunmen looked at each other

"we were hoping you could tell us" Scully looked at them confused

"he was in the car" she coughed

"Scully" Skinner said quietly "Mulder wasn't in the car"

**1 day later**

"Sir, you wanted to see us"

"Yes, have a seat" the two female Agents, Agent Death and Agent Filer sat down in front of Skinner "I've called you here today as I have an important assignment that needs to be dealt with asap" he handed them 2 folders with photos of Mulder and the car that Scully was in "Agent Mulder has disappeared with no trace, he was supposably in the car that agent Scully was in when she ran off the side of the road into a tree"

"But Sir, isn't there officials on this case already?" Filer asked as she looked through the folder

"Yes but I want this kept low and on unofficial channels, and I've studied your reputations and I felt that you could find him quicker than anyone else" Death looked up

"We will get straight to it then" Agent Death said as she and Filer started to leave the room

"Oh and Agents" they both turned back

"This one is personal to me"

"Yes Sir" Filer and Death walked out into the hall, Filer turned to Agent Death

"So where do you suppose we start first?" Agent Death looked at the case folder

"Well lets go to the crash site to see if can get some evidence, where was it?"

"It was on the outskirts of Rhode island" as Agent Death looked up from the case folder.

--

**AT THE CRASH SITE**

Agent Death is down by the tree while Agent Filer is looking on the road, when she notices black skid marks on the road heading north, which the tyre marks was different from Mulder and Scully truck.

"Hey Agent Death come and have a look at this"

Agent death comes over and takes a look, then takes a look at the case folder.

"These marks haven't been recorded, mind they could be more recent"

"No they couldn't this road has been cornered off since the crash" replied Agent Filer

"So why wasn't the marks recorded?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out, ill head back to the Washington and see if I can gets some answers"

"And ill get a set of these marks and some photographs and take them to the forensic lab, to see what they come up with"

Agent Filer gets in the car and drives off while Agent Death starts taking photo's.

Not realizing that someone has been watching their every moment behind a bush in the distance. Suddenly the man in black turns and starts heading for a nearby old forgotten house…

Mulders head hurt as he slowly opened his eyes, he stared at the ceiling in the darkened room, he stared for a very long time before it all sunk in

"Scully?" he croaked trying to turn him head "Scully?" he said more loudly, he tried to sit up, to move his arms, but restraints held him down tightly, he moved his feet but were stopped by more restraints, he groaned loudly as his head started to throb, his mind was racing, trying to assess the situation, suddenly from off to one side a door creaked opened, Mulder tried to strain his head, but couldn't

"So your awake" A deep voice said in the shadows, Mulder heard footsteps come around the side of him out of eye sight

"What do you want with me?" Mulder pulled at his restraints

"All in good time" Mulder heard a pull of a syringe

"What are you doing?" Mulders voice wavered desperation sunk in

"All in good time, but now you sleep" Mulder felt a sting on his upper arm as the man injected him with something, Mulder screamed out in pain as it pumped down his arm and up his neck, "shhh… sleep" the man placed a hand on Mulders leg "shhh…sleep" he repeated, Mulder tried to take one last look at his capturer before darkness clouded him

Meanwhile at Washington Agent Filer is waiting in Skinner's office. Skinner arrives; Filer turns around and faces him.

"I thought you were in Rhode Island investigating this case!"

"I was sir but there is something I need to know"

"Well fire away, we haven't got all day!"

"Well… sir we found some tyre marks that doesn't belong to the agents car and they were not reported"

"Why would something like that be missed"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out sir"

"Ok well have you got any leads"

"No that's why I came to you"

"Well I'll investigate that here, while you get back to Rhode Island"

"Yes sir"

Agent Filer leaves the room while Skinner goes to the desk and gets onto the phone.

--

Agent Death is at the forensic lab in Rhode Island talking to Agent Brown about the car tracks.

"So what do you think then?"

"Well it's quite hard to tell from photographs, but they look like brand new tyre marks as there tread is brilliant"

"But do you now what car they were from"

"Well it looks like a four by four"

"Is there anything else?"

"No sorry, that's all I can tell from these"

"That's okay, um thanks again"

Agent Death leaves the lab and pulls her phone out.

_"Filer?"_

"Filer, it's Death did you come up with anything?"

_"No, Skinner is checking into it, what about you?" _The voice replied

"No only the car maybe a four by four"

_"Four by four? Wasn't that the type of car that Mulder and Scully were driving?"_

"Yeah I think it was? Why?" Death asked as she rummaged round in her pockets

"_I have a hunch, can you run the tyre tracks from Mulder and Scully's car and the new one's we found and see if they are a match?" _ Filer replied, Death looked confused

"Are you suggesting that the new tracks are from Mulder and Scully's car? Their car was written off, there's no possible way, it was towed into to the car yard the next day" Death was astonished by what she had just said

"_I know, look I'm flying back in a couple of hours, I'll call you when I get there, in the mean time can you run the tyre tracks again and see if they match"_

"Ok but I don't know what you expect to find?"

"_I'll know it when I see it" _The phone went dead, Death placed it back in her pocket and sighed as she went back to the labs

_--_

'_So you're awake'_

'_What do you want with me?'_

'_All in good time'_

'_What are you doing!'_

'_All in good time, now you sleep' _

'_Scully!' _Scully woke up in a hurry, her heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes came into focus as she sat up and stared at the hospital wall

"It was a dream" Scully said under her breath "But it seemed so real" just then her arm started to hurt, she managed to get her arm around and pulled hp her sleave, her eyes widened as she saw a small red mark on the upper arm, she touched it slightly, pain erupted down her arm, she clenched her teeth as the red mark spread a bit more, she looked at it again, it was now a dark red colour, she closed her eyes, she could see Mulder bloodied, sitting in the car, metal crunching around him, unmoving. Scully opened her eyes and in a spit second she threw the sheets off and pulled the tubes from her, the monitor started the flash but she reached across and turned it off, carefully stepping out of bed, she made it to the door, after some heavy thinking she managed to slip out of the hospital unnoticed

'_I'm coming Mulder, I will find you no matter what it takes'_

--

Mulder laid motionless on the wooden table, his eyes were open staring at the ceiling, he heard a creak of a door

"So how is my experiment doing?" Mulder blinked once but didn't respond, the man walked around the side of the table "Are you in pain?" Mulder swallowed but still couldn't move "Good… good, I see you're just about ready" Mulder heard another pull of a syringe and felt a prick in his arm "Now lets try this out, your first kill will be your partner Agent Scully, is that clear?" Mulder mumbled something "Speak, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir"


End file.
